


Patience, Anakin

by Icse



Series: Humility Side-fics & One-Shots [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dom/sub, Dominant Obi-Wan, Inspired By Tumblr, Kneeling, M/M, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse
Summary: Anakin wants attention and for once he chooses to do it the right way. SW/AC crossover, but you don't need to know the AC universe.This was inspired by an Altmal pic on Tumblr by the wonderful poolchii.





	Patience, Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> While in the process of writing a SW/AC crossover with the lovely [the_obsidian_ronin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin) I came across [this picture](https://poolchii.tumblr.com/image/157613036555) on Tumblr by the wonderful [poolchii](https://poolchii.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  Needless to say I couldn't resist writing a little scene. Enjoy! 
> 
> Beta'd by my partner in crime, [the_obsidian_ronin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin)

Anakin knew better than to interrupt Obi-Wan while he was working, especially if he was in the middle of writing something. Instead, he knelt down and sat on his heels to the right and a little behind the other man standing at the tall desk. He wasn’t worried by the lack of acknowledgement of his presence, more than happy to spend the first five minutes decompressing from the day. The white hood of his Assassin robes blocked most of his vision except for a narrowed view of his Master’s muscular calves clad in their soft boots and the scrolls stacked messily underneath the desk. 

After the five minutes passed he shifted some in his position, looking up to see if Obi-Wan was even looking at him. From the continuing sound of quills scratching parchment he doubted that the other man would be done in even the next fifteen minutes.  _ If I try to leave, then he’s going to make me stay. If I try to do something while I’m sitting here, he’ll complain I’m distracting him.  _ He sighed, making sure to keep it more under his breath to avoid another lecture.  _ Either way I’m stuck here. Maybe I need to start gauging the level of work before I start this. _

At the fifteen minute mark, he was fighting the urge to fidget with his hidden blade which was easily on the top ten ‘Kenobi hates’ list.  _ How can I sit observing targets for hours and be just fine sitting still? Yet I come to wait for Obi and I can’t manage more than a few minutes! No wonder he still calls me Novice.  _ Anakin grumbled internally, shifting to a more comfortable position on the hard stone floor. He froze in place when he heard the quick rustle of robes only to get knocked upside his head with a book. It wasn’t a particularly hard hit, but it got the point across. Quickly and quietly he finished shifting to a cross-legged position to avoid another hit.

 Ten minutes more and his hopes were raised when Kenobi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, stretching out the long legs. A minute later and his hopes were crushed as the sound of steady writing picked up again. Anakin pouted under his hood, comforted that at least his Master couldn’t see his expression. _Maybe I should consider packing a book the next time. He might not complain about the sound of turning pages since he’s always calling me an uneducated brutish Novice…_ _Settled, bringing a book after checking the workload before I do this next time._

Another fifteen minutes and he was trying to get the courage to actually say something to Obi-Wan.  _ Maybe if I ask nicely he’ll let me go. I can say that I was supposed to do something for Padme tonight. Or should it be Qui-Gon? What’s going to be more believable, wait if I’m unsure what’s more believable then I know he’s going to see right through it. _ A minute later and he had an idea that had the lowest risk of ending in punishment.

Quietly he moved back to a kneeling position and gently grabbed the edge of Obi-Wan’s robe. He slowly he brought the piece of black robe to his face when he heard the scratch of writing stop. Reverently his kissed the robe, inhaling deeply the scent of sandalwood and almond. The only other time he’d done something like this was during his Initiation, kneeling before Al Mualim and kissing his robes to signify his sincerity, obedience, submission, and trust to the man who led their Brotherhood. That time it had just been part of the motions, part of the ceremony of Initiation with his other age-mates. Now, this was almost a religious experience, putting every fiber of his being into the unspoken pledge. 

Anakin wasn’t sure how long he sat enraptured in the feelings the simple gesture brought. The piece of robe was still pressed to his lips, every deep, steady breath bringing the soothing scent of Obi-Wan/Home/Belonging to his nose. Time seemed to slow while he sat still, calm, soothed, in a way he usually never felt without some type of drug in his system. 

He was startled out of his reverie by his Master’s choked voice, “Patience, Anakin.” A hand gently pushed his hood back and settled on his head, fingers running through his hair soothingly.

The edge of the black robe fell from his lips as he looked up to meet his Master’s gaze. It was a tender,  _ Loving, maybe? _ , expression he’d never seen on Obi-Wan’s face before, but he knew it was the answer to his silent pledge. He smiled shyly in return, leaning into the hand caressing his head and scooted forward to lean his body against his Master’s legs. Their gaze broke after another moment, but the hand stayed on his head in a comforting gesture.

When the sound of writing began again, Anakin closed his eyes, feeling more at peace and content than he had in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Be on the lookout for our upcoming SW/AC crossover fic.


End file.
